


Wet Hot Hokanniemi  Summer

by MadameFolie



Category: A Redtail's Dream (Webcomic)
Genre: Beaches, Gen, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 02:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10453371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameFolie/pseuds/MadameFolie
Summary: Jonna swings one arm over the lip of the window, bracelets clacking against the rusting paint job.“Rise and shine, sluts! We’re going to the beach!”





	

The honking outside his window starts before he’s even finished his coffee. Ville looks up from his toast, eyes wide and ready to bolt. Some instincts don’t die easy. Thank fuck he can’t bark like this.

“Hannu, someone’s here,” he says, which, okay, Hannu guesses is probably the kind of thing he always meant to say all those times he lost his shit at noises outside.  
  
“I know, I know.” Hannu pulls down on the pullstring for the blinds and light comes streaming into the kitchen.  
  
It’s the twins. In their dad’s new (new, he says, as if a ten year make difference means much on a decades-old car) car, all the windows rolled down, and music blasting loudly on the speakers. Jonna swings one arm over the lip of the window, bracelets clacking against the rusting paint job.  
  
“Rise and shine, sluts! We’re going to the beach!”  
  
  


  
“Um….” What now? Ville’s fidgeting, sitting upright on his towel and picking at the edge. Hannu takes a deep breath, counts to ten, and waits for Ville to rethink the seriousness of his question. “So…” Hannu just keeps lying on his back, hands folded on his stomach. The sooner he can get back to sleep, the better. If he can ignore the noise, and if he can ignore the smell.  
  
“Yeah, what?”  
  
“I thought they…” Ville leans over and finishes, in a crappy stage whisper: “I thought they said we were going to the beach!”  
  
“Ville.” Hannu cringes at the sound of a soda can hissing open. He’s not even close to awake enough for this. “There is no beach here.”  
  
“But they said…” Joona cranks up the volume on his phone. Music with a thumping bass blares into his towel. Jonna’s bracelets clink together as she (probably) dances in place.  
  
“Ville, my man,” Joona says. “This is Hokanniemi’s very own special beach.”  
  
“….but it’s a bog,” Ville points out. Hannu sighs. The gravel from the drive-up is digging into him, even through the protective layer of terrycloth. Fucking twins.  
  
“Sure is!” Jonna rustles around in the cooler for a second. “Want a drink?”


End file.
